Our Markings Define Our Identities Better Than Anyone Would Have Guess
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: (Our Markings Define Our Identities Better Than Anyone Would Have Guessed) Marinette knew what the her words said, knew that that was honestly what her soulmate said about her after they met, and yet she never could believe them growing up; she'd always been the furthest thing from brave in her own eyes.


The delicate words seemed to just scream at her.

'She's so incredibly strong and brave.' They taunted her when she slept, because she really wasn't.

Marinette sighed and delicately traced the slanting cursive on her wrist; it was written so beautifully as if the writer of it was a master at writing.

Her own handwriting was honestly getting way better, but her best ability with a pencil still came to drawing sketches of fashion.

She stared ahead, memorizing the right shade of pink in her walls, still tracing that pattern, that sentence with the ease of familiarity.

The marking was beautiful she'd long since decided; her mother thought that it was romantic, full of no misunderstandings.

She wondered truthfully if that was really the case; Nino's wrist stated, 'He's just a friend.'

Marinette figured that hurt perhaps more than any other phrase could; she still doubted her soulmate's own ability to see and understand bravery.

She was the epitome of bad luck or at least as far as falling, stumbling over her words, and her shyness was concerned.

Marinette was the farthest thing from a hero; she only knew that Nino wasn't her soulmate, because his first words about her were just the basic description of how cool she was that he'd said to his parents, and her first words were about the same.

She sighed as she considered what this all meant as she stared past at her wall, wondering if there was a situation, a moment, that would make someone assume she was strong and brave.

* * *

Marinette realized that her soulmate could be anyone when she'd first became Ladybug, thankful that her suit hid her markings.

She'd tried in class more than a few times to see if anyone's handwriting matched her wrist, but it was hard to look over and not look too obvious.

Marinette only could tell that her soulmate was not the vast majority of the class; she couldn't see Nino's or Adrien's handwriting from her seat, and she was often too busy helping out pass back sheets when given a chance that were further in the back.

She knew it wasn't Nino, because she was as familiar with his own handwriting as she was with her own; Nino's handwriting was basically chicken scratch, but whatever he wrote always felt so beautiful once you read it.

Marinette sighed though didn't say anything about it regardless; she secretly hoped that it was Adrien who had been so kind to her after her misunderstanding, who had let her borrow his umbrella.

She realized that she'd never seen his mark before, never had it been too painfully obvious, and she'd never looked before.

* * *

"Hey, Cat Noir, what does your mark say?" Ladybug shifted as she considered what this all could mean; she was curious regardless.

"'He's so inconsiderate.'" Cat Noir smiled even though the words were obviously not the nicest.

Ladybug bit back a laugh as she heard his words, "Mine say, 'She's so incredibly strong and brave.'"

"You're always the lucky one, aren't you?" Cat Noir teased her with a laugh as he moved closer to her.

"We're opposites." Ladybug breathed, remembering a boy that she'd seen and misunderstood right away.

"Yeah, but I think those were the words that I said right after we met." Cat Noir gave her a look, and she remembered her own wrist burning through her suit, reminding her of the words that she'd long since traced and memorized over the years.

"Can we, I don't know," Ladybug huffed, feeling frustrated but curious, "Can you write something for me, I can grab paper and a pen if you'd like?"

"Anything? Or those words in particular?" Cat Noir leaned closer to her, and she smiled at the ease in which he did this.

"Yeah," Ladybug smiled before she chose to use Lucky Charm and was relieved to see a notepad and pen fall into her hand.

She handed it over, and her smile grew as he wrote her name at the top of the page, 'Ladybug.'

He followed it up with the words that marred her wrist and reminded her all of the time that she had a soulmate that had thought so highly of her when they first met.

Her wrist seemed to ache or may be it was due to the fact that those words looked exactly like the ones on her wrist.

"You're my soulmate," Ladybug breathed; he couldn't have copied it from anywhere. Her wrist had never been exposed to him before.

"When did you call me inconsiderate, my lady?" He was teasing as he leaned closer to her.

"It wasn't you. The only time that I could think of was over a misunderstanding with a boy that's in my class before he apologized and explained what he'd really been doing." Ladybug took a deep breath but leaned forward with the pen to write those vaguely familiar words that she'd forgotten about from so long ago.

Cat Noir grinned regardless, "You, my lady, are indeed my soulmate."

She stared at him in surprise, "but I never said those words about you."

Her superhero partner let his transformation drop, and she was staring at Adrien Agreste.

"But, those words had to be the ones to stick?" She whined softly as his arms looped around her waist regardless.

"They never said they had to be nice ones." Adrien shrugged, and just the way he said it reminded her so much of her partner that this all was started to sink in.

She let her transformation drop and locked eyes on her superhero partner as he took in her civilian identity for the first time up here on this roof.

"Marinette," It was soft spoken and even though he really hadn't grown as close to her civilian identity as he had with her superhero persona, there was love there.

She kissed him; she only realized half a second later that she should have thought about this before, but he did kiss her back.

Marinette refused to accept the fact that fireworks weren't going off around them by some spontaneous decision of some random Parisian, because it felt as if every firework in the world had went off between them, dazzling them, and making her heart gallop way too hard in her chest.

She wished that they could stay like this forever, holding on to each other, and letting their lips find a secret vault of emotions that neither had known of before.

For the black cat, the Miraculous user and superhero cursed with bad luck, his words were the epitome of who he was.

For the ladybug, the Miraculous user and superhero blessed with good luck, her words were the epitome of who she was.

Together, they filled in the blanks of each other, and in this moment, her mind was already lost in all that he was.

For them, it was a perfect soulmate reveal, a perfect identity reveal, because even if they'd have to somehow figure out how to climb down this building if they'd forgotten to pack anything for their Kwamis to recharge, and even if they will have to sort out everything later and make each fact much more real to each other.


End file.
